My name is Harry Potter
by ValusObjectifyMe
Summary: Everything has a name, and these names have power. Harry Potter goes through his early life not knowing his name. Join him as he tackles monsters and foes, as he tries to live up to the only name the public knows: The-Boy-Who-Lived.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Harry Potter

First Day of school, no Dursleys, no Dudley, at least until lunch, and Freak could meet people. Freak walked to an open seat making sure to keep away from Dudley, and set down his new, to him, backpack. Today was going to turn out great.

The teacher, Mrs. Barlow, walked in, and asked everyone to sit down. Everyone took their seats and looked up expectantly. Freak saw Dudley at the back with his friend Piers, passing a carton of juice that he had taken from some kid, not noticing that roll was being taken.

Freak looked outside to where the playground was, He wondered if he would be allowed to play with all the other kids.

"Potter, Harry", the teacher repeated, looking up from her piece of paper.

Why was she looking at him?

"Potter, Harry!" she said louder.

He looked to the sides and the children were looking at him weirdly.

"Harry, don't you know your name", she asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know who you're talking to.", Freak replied.

"Oi Freak, stop playing dumb. " snorted Dudley. "You obviously know your name right?"

"Sorry miss. I'm here. ", Freak said shakily. With that she continued down her list.

"My name is Harry Potter", Freak whispered under my breath.

/**********/**********/**********/**********/**********

*Smack*

Freak was seeing stars again.

"Freak! How dare you make us look bad."

"B-but Aunt Petunia, I really didn't know any better."

*Slam*

This time his head hit the wall. She'd shoved him back pretty hard. She took out the gold club, and swung for his legs, painful, but not easily seen. He should have kept quiet like always, but the day out had made him think that things were going to change. At least it wasn't his uncle holding the long iron.

/**********/**********/**********/**********/**********

*Slam*

The door to his room slammed shut. His uncle came home with a temper, after learning about my day; he slammed him into the wall. He could feel the darkness start to seep in again. The walls getting closer and closer, He had always hated being in his room. The loneliness and hunger were more bearable outside in the open. Here he could see his dried blood on the walls.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FREAK! A FREAK! JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS"

"FREAK!" the name was pounded into my head throughout the years. He was nothing. He didn't deserve their time and effort. He should be happy that they bother to feed me.

He was just a freak.

/**********/**********/**********/**********/**********

Freak woke up with a headache; he peeked outside, seeing nothing but the faint blue light coming from up the stairs. He hadn't eaten supper again. That was fine, he was used to being starved, but he needed the light.

Here in the dark, he couldn't see, he could feel every hit and sore on his body.

Here he felt like he was nothing.

No, he wasn't nothing anymore. Mrs. Barlow said it herself. He had a name.

He wasn't Freak, he was a freak, or so his relatives said. Maybe he was something else too. Maybe he wasn't just Harry Potter. Maybe he was something more. Could he be something he needed? Could this be something that he wished more than anything else? Could he be light? Could he be the warmth, the glow, and the happiness in the darkness? His name, could it be more?

His body felt lighter, tingling with some kind of glow. He almost fell, looking at his hand. There was the slight but noticeable glow, coming from the center of his palm. He was awestruck, he WAS a freak, but maybe, being a freak wasn't so bad. At least he had the light to sleep with for once. Harry got into bed, still staring at his right palm, hoping that it wouldn't go away. Hoping his light wouldn't extinguish as he fell asleep. For once, a smile was on his face as he was taken to Morpheus' grasp.

/10-21-16::11:12

/Author's Note: Hello! Valus here. This is my first story, so let me know what you think. Positive or negative comments are greatly appreciated. I'm just starting out, so any advice is welcomed. Hope you liked the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yochanan unum quinque

Harry opened his eyes to the grey damp cupboard. Had he just dreamed the light? Understandable, his aunt had aimed for his head a few times.

*Clack*

His cupboard door opened, to show his aunt's comely face.

"Start breakfast Freak. You better not burn the bacon"

"Yes aunt Petunia", was Harry's monotone reply.

This had been the norm in the Dursley household for quite some time.

As soon as he was able, he had been forced into doing the bulk of the chores. Never mind, that the majority of them could have hurt him.

Dudley was in his usual seat, scarfing down some cereal, a pre-breakfast snack.

"Duders! You've got milk all over your shirt. Be a good boy and eat properly please. We wouldn't want anyone to see you like this, would we?"

"Now now dear, calm down. I'm sure our Duders will be fine. I was when I was that age. He's a bright boy, I'm sure he won't be so ill manned in public like him.", giving Harry a pointed glance.

Harry looked up from the stovetop, his bare feet uncomfortable on the footstool. Vernon was smirking at him. Why did he do that?

He knew he had to be quiet, be invisible. He knew they didn't want him.

/**********/**********/**********/**********/**********

Nighttime again, Harry was on his cot, looking down at his palm, hoping that he could make the light come out again. If he had that light then the nights wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't be so lonely.

His palm was dirty from pulling the bad plants form aunt Petunia's garden. She really liked her garden perfect. Made her happy.

He wanted, no, needed the light back. There must have been something that helped him before. He remembered the warm feeling coming from his stomach, the heat that flowed through his body when he knew he wasn't really Freak. His name was Harry, but he wasn't just Harry. . .

A soft pinprick of light started to glow form his palm, a pale blue light. His heart caught in his chest. He wasn't alone, not really.

His light felt warm, it was like something he remembered, but couldn't

He tried to think about his name, his other name he wanted, but knew that was still his. He was Harry, but he was also . . .

...Yochanan unum quinque...

The light sprung from his palm, and became a fog, slowly materializing into two bodies. He looked up at the massive creatures, their long necks bowed down to look at his eyes. He swept his disheveled hair to the side, to better see the two clouds. They moved to sit next to him, and their hide was warm, a sudden relief from the chill. The small cloud moved its neck to his head, surprising Harry. He could feel their soft bodies, the soft fur, the heartbeats of the two creatures. He felt safe, a foreign feeling, but desperately wanted. The four year old moved down the bed and rested his head on the larger cloud's flank, just as the smaller one's head rested on his belly. It didn't take long for his eyes to flutter shut.

It was the best sleep little Harry Potter had had in a long time.

/**********/**********/**********/**********/**********

/10-23-16::13:07

/Author's Note: Thanks very much for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it!

I own nothing - Valus


End file.
